Took You Too Long
by Gothic Saku-chan
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she gets depressed and started to cut herself. She shows up to school and by lunchtime chaos has erupted. Rated M for bad language, cutting and violence. RE-WRITTEN AND HOPEFULLY BETTER CHPT 2 Tell me which one you think is better
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she gets depressed and started to cut herself. She shows up to school and by lunchtime chaos has erupted. Rated M for bad language, cutting and violence.**

**This is a One-Shot!**

I screamed as I shot up in bed sweat running down my face. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face as I threw myself backwards on my bed. Why did it always have to be like this? It's been 2 weeks since he left and I feel nothing but I also knew that we could never be together forever. He's a vampire and I a weak useless human. These thoughts are ones that always push me over the edge to the point where I zone out and want nothing to do with anybody.

Rolling my head to the side, I glanced up at my alarm clock and groaned. 5:28am. Shrugging my way out of my sheets, I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a cold shower to get these thoughts out of my head. _He never wanted you in the first place._ I groaned and said 'Yes he did, but it changed when James tried to kill me but got away and Edward won't forgive himself.' _Keep telling yourself that Bella…I'm just surprised you never finished the job._

Glancing down at my wrists where new deep cuts were and old scars. One scar that was still healing was the one I did the day after he left. It was about less than half an inch away from my main vein. I shuddered at the memory and finished washing up before stepping out onto the cold tiled floor.

I rubbed my hand against the mirror getting some of the dust and dried blood off as I looked at myself for the first time since he left. Pale, dark rings under my eyes and my cheekbones were showing a little. _Ugly._ I glared at myself and punched the mirror before going to get ready for the day. Throwing on a pair of holey jeans, a black tank top, my black sweatshirt and my whitish sneakers I grabbed my bag running out of the house to my new car. It's a 2004 jeep grand Cherokee, black. This car is my baby…no wait beast…my black beast. Laughing to myself I got into my car and drove to school.

I parked in my usual parking spot and as I got out of the jeep with my bag my cell phone rang.

"Talk to me."

Nobody answered so I just hung up the phone and went back into the school. I raced through the halls realizing I was going to be late once again. As my butt hit the seat the bell rang and the teacher came in teaching us about whatever this class was all about. Glancing around the room I saw Mike, Eric and Tyler staring at me with hatred and I had no clue why. I tuned everyone and everything out as I felt the need to make another cut, to need the sensation it brought to make me forget all about him. _With those looks there still giving you, you can tell they want you dead. Hahaha._

I scowled at my dark conscience. My thoughts drifted to Charlie, he was such a great man and I guess I will never figure out why those guys in Seattle had to shoot him. My heart twisted in my chest as I grabbed for it. _So much death and to think if the Cullens were still here you would still have your father. It's their entire fault. _'Charlie's not dead' I screamed at myself.

It was their fault and I swear that when I see them again I will tell them just how much pain they inflicted upon me with there sudden disappearance, when they no longer wanted me. Ugh…I was so pissed cause my mind couldn't stay on one thought and the fact I was tired of being glared at. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three nod their heads about something and look back at me. The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and I darted out of the room before anyone else.

Thankfully lunchtime came around as I walked casually into line and just got a bottle of water and sat at the Cullens table. Looking around I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in here today. I could hear the rain pelt the roof so I know it wasn't sunny out. My cell phone rang again and I glanced at it this time. 'Alice.'

"Hello?"

"Bella, please get as far away from the school as possible." She said quickly and urgently.

"Why do I have to leave Alice?" I snapped at her. Before she could reply to me I lots of screams coming from down the hall. The noise in the lunchroom dwindled as more screams erupted from what sounded like just outside the door. "BELLA!!!" she screamed at me. "Yea?" I could tell I sounded scared and with the door not even ten feet from me I couldn't move my feet. My body stood paralyzed as she spoke the next four words, "Your going to die."

A couple kids ran for the door to outside as the doors to the cafeteria from the hallway banged open to see Mike holding a couple guns. "ISABELLA SWAN, TODAY YOU DIE!" roared Mike before he started laughing. I cringed and thought about Charlie. "Alice, please tell Charlie that I love him and I'm sorry for the past few weeks." That's when I heard it, "Bella love, were on our way and we've alerted the police." I whimpered as Mike glanced in my direction before grinning and shooting Lauren right in the head. I looked away with tears in my eyes. "Edward, please hurry. I'm so sorry…I guess I am a danger magnet after all." The phone was yanked out of my hand and I looked to see Mike.

"Yo Cullen, might as well say bye to Bella. She wont be around much longer." He laughed before flipping it closed and smashing it against the ground. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground whimpering. "Mike why are you doing this?" He looked to see a couple people trying to escape so he shot them and I noticed one of them was Ben. "You're killing your friends. How could you do this?" he laughed and looked back down to me. "Cullen. All you wanted was him so now I will take the most precious thing to him away."

He yanked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall before putting a bullet in my leg. I screamed out in pain as it embedded itself into my thigh. Whimpering I looked up at him and he grinned before walking away. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of this pain as I heard more gunshots and screams from the halls. Standing up I tried to find Mike and he was nowhere to be seen, but lifeless bodies were all over the place. I crawled over to a body and tried to find a cell phone. Nothing. After a couple more bodies I found one and quickly dialed Edwards number. "Bella?" he asked urgently. "I've been shot in the thigh and it hurts so bad." "Can you make it to an exit and outside to safety?" Before I could answer the door was thrown open and Tyler and Eric walked in.

Before I closed the phone I said, "Call you back. I promise." Then put it in my pocket as the two boys closed in on me. They yanked me up by my arms and pulled me from the bloody wreckage of Mike's doing. About fifteen feet down the hall I saw Angela laying against the locker with a bullet in her arm and I was thrown almost next to her. "Say bye to your best friend Bella." "NO!" I shouted. Eric put the gun down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You dare tell me no, you whore!" He shot me in the arm as I screamed out again.

Tyler laughed and said, "Bella" I glanced up at him with a pained filled expression and before I knew it Angela was dead next to me. Tears were flowing down my face by now. "Eric lets go check more rooms to check for survivors. It's not like Bella is going to be going anywhere." They rounded the corner and I called Edward back. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face and the pain in my thigh was a dull throbbing. My arm screamed in protest when I tried to drag myself away from Angela. "5 minutes and all of us will be there love. Just hang on." "This is all my fault." I cried, "They said that if I hadn't fallen in love with you then none of this would have happened and now my best friend is dead."

He tried to console me. But we both knew it just wouldn't happen. The phone cut us off and I glanced at it to see that the battery died. It fell from my hands making a small clanking sound. With my good arm I tried to move into a classroom or something, but my body protested and I cried out from pain. I looked back down both hallways and I saw Jessica's head stick out of the janitors closet before she came running over to me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and looked over towards Angela. She followed my expression and she gasped, "those guys are just cruel."

I could faintly hear footsteps coming towards us and I looked up in Jessica's face. "Please run and get out of here jess. They see you and your as good as dead." She shook her head at me and I wanted to just scream at her stupidity but I started to cry instead, "Jess…I'll be fine. Please save yourself." She took one glance at me before running through the cafeteria doors and out the side door. I smiled knowing I at least saved one human being today.

Reaching up I grabbed onto the ledge of the sitting window seat and pulled myself up with my good arm before they rounded the corner. I glanced out the window and saw many officers, a silver Volvo pull up and some swat guys. A silver Volvo? I quickly looked back out the window and saw five people get out. "YOU BITCH!" Mike shouted as the three rounded the corner. I didn't bother looking at them as the five heads turned towards me. I gave a small sad smile and a gun shot when off as I slowly turned towards the three killers.

Hitting the ground with a thud I realized that the bullet grazed my forehead. "Finally that tramp is dead." I'm not dead? Why am I not surprised? But as long as I don't move I should be fine. Edward will bring me to Carlisle and everything will be fine. Except for the innocent bystanders that died by the hands of kids who never got what they want. Why did the world have to be this way? I felt cold arms wrap around me and I whispered, "Welcome back." Unconsciousness took me as I was walked out of the building into an ambulance that was nearby.

A pain in my arm woke me up as I shot straight up to a sitting position, only to fall back down in severe pain. "Love please try not to move. Your safe." He whispered as his arms wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry Bella, if I never left…" he trailed off and I realized he was holding my wrist. I turned my head to look at him and said, "It's not your fault Edward. It was of my own stupidity and I am deeply sorry for hurting you." I brought my lips to his in a sweet tender kiss, and soon both of our lips were moving together of there own accord.

When we pulled part I asked, "Did Jessica make it out safe?" he nodded his head. "Yes, she's in a room down the hall sleeping." I sighed. "I'm glad." My eyes locked back onto his and said, "It took you too long to get here." He laughed as I fell back asleep content in his arms and afraid of what's awaiting the outside world.

**Bad ending I know. So what did you think? Please review!**


	2. Rewritten

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she gets depressed and started to cut herself. She shows up to school and by lunchtime chaos has erupted. Rated M for bad language, cutting and violence.**

**This is a One-Shot! (re-done)**

_It was the day after Edward and his family had left when Mike, Eric and Tyler had come up to me after I got out of my black beast. I involuntarily shivered as I remembered the lustful looks and the glares that Jessica and Lauren were giving me. "Hey Bella since Cullen and his stupid family left you think we can finally go out?" Mike spoke casually backing me up against my truck. His body was right up against mine and I felt disgusted as the other two just grinned. Shaking my head quickly I pushed him away from me only for Tyler to grab my wrist and pull me close to him._

My eyes looked everywhere but at the three of them when I felt his arm wrap around me. "Don't touch me." He laughed and it wasn't his usual perky laugh it was more of a deep I'm-going-to-get-you laugh. "Bella…you deserve to be with me and that will happen." Looking into his eyes I saw that he was being serious and I felt utterly and truly scared. "N..no." Great I just had to stutter and he knows I'm scared. Just freaking peachy. The bell faintly rung in the distance and all I could do was stare at the ground.

Tyler grabbed my face between his hands and pressed his lips against mine as I tried to push him away I felt two arms go around my waist. Tears pricked the corner of my eyes and I shuddered as a warm mouth touched my ear. "Don't be scared, I'll take care of you." I quickly pushed Tyler off of me as he stumbled into Mike as they both glared at me. "I wouldn't have done that if I were you." Mike walked up to me and I tried to back away but Eric stood his ground and held me firmly against himself as Mikes hands roamed my upper body while the other two laughed.

Closing my eyes I looked down 'don't give up just yet' I told my self as he touched my stomach traveling upwards. I flinched when he grabbed my left breast giving it a little squeeze and I felt angered at myself for letting them touch me. I quickly brought my knee up to meet mike's groin and I snapped my head backwards into Eric's. I ran away from them as they shouted at me "You fucking bitch. You will pay for this."

I screamed as I shot up in bed sweat running down my face. I sighed and pushed my hair out of my face as I threw myself backwards on my bed. Why did it always have to be like this? It's been 2 weeks and all they have been doing is glaring at me. I want my Edward back not these hormonally crazed boys that I used to call my friends. I shuddered as parts of that day flew through my head.

Rolling my head to the side, I glanced up at my alarm clock and groaned. 5:28am. Shrugging my way out of my sheets, I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a cold shower to get these thoughts out of my head. _He never wanted you in the first place._ I groaned and said 'Yes he did, but it changed when James tried to kill me but got away and Edward won't forgive himself.' _Keep telling yourself that Bella…I'm just surprised you never finished the job._

Glancing down at my wrists where new deep cuts were and old scars. One scar that was still healing was the one I did the day after he left. It was about less than half an inch away from my main vein. I shuddered at the memory and finished washing up before stepping out onto the cold tiled floor.

I rubbed my hand against the mirror getting some of the dust and dried blood off as I looked at myself for the first time since he left. Pale, dark rings under my eyes and my cheekbones were showing a little. _Ugly._ I glared at myself and punched the mirror before going to get ready for the day. Ignoring the dull pain on my knuckles I decided to throw on a pair of holey jeans, a black tank top, my black sweatshirt and my whitish sneakers I grabbed my bag running out of the house to my new car. It's a 2004 jeep grand Cherokee, black. This car is my baby…no wait beast…my black beast. Laughing to myself I got into my car and drove to school.

I parked in my usual parking spot and as I got out of the jeep with my bag my cell phone rang.

"Talk to me."

Nobody answered so I just hung up the phone and went back into the school. I raced through the halls realizing I was going to be late once again. As my butt hit the seat the bell rang and the teacher came in teaching us about whatever this class was all about. Glancing around the room I saw Mike, Eric and Tyler staring at me with hatred and I flinched away from their gazes. Under the cover of my long hair I noticed nobody noticing the hated glares my way. But then again why would anybody care about a nobody. _With those looks there still giving you, you can tell they want you dead. Hahaha._

I forced my thoughts away from those bastards and let them drift to Charlie, he was such a great man and I guess I will never figure out why those guys in Seattle had to shoot him. My heart twisted in my chest as I grabbed for it. _So much death and to think if the Cullens were still here you would still have your father. It's their entire fault. _'Charlie's not dead' I screamed at myself.

It was their fault and I swear that when I see them again I will tell them just how much pain they inflicted upon me with there sudden disappearance, when they no longer wanted me. Ugh…I was so pissed cause my mind couldn't stay on one thought and the fact I was tired of being glared at. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the three nod their heads about something and look back at me. The bell rang bringing me out of my thoughts and I darted out of the room before anyone else.

Thankfully lunchtime came around as I walked casually into line and just got a bottle of water and sat at the Cullens table. Looking around I noticed that there weren't a lot of people in here today. I could hear the rain pelt the roof so I know it wasn't sunny out. My cell phone rang again and I glanced at it this time. 'Alice.'

"Hello?"

"Bella, please get as far away from the school as possible." She said quickly and urgently.

"Why do I have to leave Alice?" I snapped at her. Before she could reply to me I lots of screams coming from down the hall. The noise in the lunchroom dwindled as more screams erupted from what sounded like just outside the door. "BELLA!!!" she screamed at me. "Yea?" I could tell I sounded scared and with the door not even ten feet from me I couldn't move my feet. My body stood paralyzed as she spoke the next four words, "Your going to die."

A couple kids ran for the door to outside as the doors to the cafeteria from the hallway banged open to see Mike holding a couple guns. _Where the hell did they come from?_ "ISABELLA SWAN, TODAY YOU DIE!" roared Mike before he started laughing. I cringed and thought about Charlie. "Alice, please tell Charlie that I love him and I'm sorry for the past few weeks." That's when I heard it, "Bella love, were on our way and we've alerted the police." I whimpered as Mike glanced in my direction before grinning and shooting Lauren right in the head. Her body hit the floor with a loud thud and the other kids started hiding under the tables even though they knew it would do no good. I looked away with tears in my eyes. "Edward, please hurry. I'm so sorry…I guess I am a danger magnet after all." The phone was yanked out of my hand and I looked to see Mike. My body stiffened as tears flooded down my face.

"Yo Cullen, might as well say bye to Bella." He looked at me and laughed "Isn't that cute she's crying." He laughed before flipping it closed and smashing it against the ground. He backhanded me and I fell to the ground whimpering. "Mike why are you doing this?" He looked to see a couple people trying to escape so he shot them as numerous bullets flew into their backs and I noticed one of them was Ben. "You're killing your friends. How could you do this?" he laughed and looked back down to me. "Cullen. All you wanted was him so now I will take the most precious thing to him away."

He yanked me up by my hair and threw me against the wall before putting a bullet in my leg. I screamed out in pain as it embedded itself into my thigh as blood started oozing out slowly. Whimpering I looked up at him and he grinned before walking away. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of this pain and the nauseous feeling as I heard more gunshots and screams from the halls. Standing up I tried to find Mike and he was nowhere to be seen, but lifeless bodies were all over the place. I crawled over to a body covered in bullet holes and tried to find a cell phone. Nothing. After a couple more bodies I found one and quickly dialed Edwards number. "Bella?" he asked urgently. "I've been shot in the thigh and it hurts so bad." "Can you make it to an exit and outside to safety?" Before I could answer the door was thrown open and Tyler and Eric walked in. They looked happy in a sadistic kind of way and that frightened me alone.

Before I closed the phone I said, "Call you back. I promise." Then put it in my front pocket as the two boys closed in on me. They yanked me up by my arms and I hissed in pain as they pulled me from the bloody wreckage of Mike's doing. About fifteen feet down the hall I saw Angela laying against the locker with a bullet in her arm and I was thrown almost next to her. "Say bye to your best friend Bella." "NO!" I shouted. Eric put the gun down and looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You dare tell me no, you whore!" He shot me in the arm as I screamed out again.

Tyler laughed and said, "Bella" I glanced up at him with a pained filled expression and before I knew it Angela was dead next to me. I could feel her blood on my face as soon as they shot her. Tears were flowing down my face by now. "Eric lets go check more rooms to check for survivors. It's not like Bella is going to be going anywhere." They rounded the corner and I glanced at Angela. She was facing me with a terrified expression as the bullet hole in the middle of her forehead oozed blood as it left a trail down her nose, and dripped off her chin onto her palm that was outreached for me.

I called Edward back not knowing if I was ever going to see him again. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face and the pain in my thigh was a dull throbbing. My arm screamed in protest when I tried to drag myself away from Angela. "5 minutes and all of us will be there love. Just hang on." "This is all my fault." I cried, "They said that if I hadn't fallen in love with you then none of this would have happened and now my best friend is dead."

He tried to console me. But we both knew it just wouldn't happen. The phone cut us off and I glanced at it to see that the battery died. It fell from my hands making a small clanking sound. With my good arm I tried to move into a classroom or something, but my body protested and I cried out from pain. I looked back down both hallways and I saw Jessica's head stick out of the janitors closet before she came running over to me. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and looked over towards Angela. She followed my expression and her face looked quite pale "those guys are just cruel."

I could faintly hear footsteps coming towards us and I looked up in Jessica's face. "Please run and get out of here jess. They see you and your as good as dead." She shook her head at me and I wanted to just scream at her stupidity but I started to cry instead, "Jess…I'll be fine. Please save yourself." She took one glance at me "Thank you Bella." Before running through the cafeteria doors and out the side door. I smiled knowing I at least saved one human being today.

Reaching up I grabbed onto the ledge of the sitting window seat and pulled myself up with my good arm before they rounded the corner. I glanced out the window and saw many officers, a silver Volvo pull up and some swat guys. A silver Volvo? I quickly looked back out the window and saw five people get out. "YOU BITCH!" Mike shouted as the three rounded the corner. I didn't bother looking at them as the five heads turned towards me. I gave a small sad smile and a gun shot when off as I slowly turned towards the three killers. I painfully hit the ground knees first before falling to the side.

Mike stepped towards me looking like he was about to say something when I heard glass breaking and a loud thud. Painfully my eyes opened and I saw Mike lying on the ground thankfully facing away from me. Tears ran down my face as my vision started to become blurry. Is this what it feels like to die? I closed my eyes, hissing as a sharp pain hit me in the stomach. Why did this have to happen? Why did innocent bystanders die by the hands of kids who never got what they want? Why did the world have to be this way?

Footsteps were heard running down the hall as I heard someone shout, "Get down on the ground." Guns clanked to the ground as I slowly opened my eyes to look around. Blood littered the hallway and I couldn't imagine who would want to hurt people they grew up with. A shaky breath left me as I saw the two being pulled up off the ground by numerous officers. _'It's over'_ I chanted through my head.

A warm hand touched me as I looked up. "Dad." "You'll be alright Bella. I'm just glad you're alive." I just nodded my head as tears overcome me again. "She's over here and hurry she's lost too much blood." My father shouted at well probably everyone knowing him, as I was his only child and his life. I felt myself being lifted up onto a stretcher and a breathing mask over my face as they rushed me out of the school and down the sidewalk to the awaiting ambulance. Opening my eyes I saw teens hugging their parents, some crying over lost ones and finally the love of my life. He gave me his crooked grin and I laughed a little knowing it was my heartbeat. That smile meant that things were going to be fine, not back to the way it was, just fine.

A pain in my arm woke me up as I hissed, praying I didn't open my wound. Nobody was in the room as my eyes danced about. "Where is everyone?" I mumbled, just as Doctor Carlisle walked in. He looked at me and smiled. "How's it going Bella?" "Oh you know." I laughed which caused a sudden pain in my stomach. I clenched my jaw, "Fuck that hurt." He was standing next to me moving me to an upright position. "You need to take it easy for a while. You're going to be even more sore tomorrow."

My eyes closed as I remembered the look on Angela's face. "I could have saved her." He set the clipboard down and sat on the edge of the bed. "Angela." Tears fell from my eyes as the door burst open and Edward came right over to me, making Carlisle get up. "I'm so sorry Bella. I…" he trailed off and I realized he was holding my wrist. I turned my head to look at him and said, "It's not your fault Edward. It was of my own stupidity and I am deeply sorry for hurting you." I brought my lips to his in a sweet tender kiss, and soon both of our lips were moving together of there own accord.

When we pulled part I asked, "Did Jessica make it out safe?" he nodded his head. "Yes, she's in a room down the hall sleeping." I sighed. "I'm glad." My eyes locked back onto his and said, "It took you too long to get here." He laughed and I suddenly felt like everything was going to be all right from here on out.

**Almost 1000 words more than the other version, so hopefully I made it a little clearer and not so rushed…**

**SO WHAT DIDJA THINK? BETTER OR WORSE? Which one was better the first version or the rewritten one?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

I HAVE FOUND THE OFFICIAL WEBSITE FOR PETITION! PLEASE GO TO

THIS AND SIGN! THANK YOU ALL!

REMOVE THE EXTRA .'S

www…change…org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
